


The Dancing Detective

by PeachJuice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case, Case Fic, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Jawn, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Likes to Dance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dancing sherlock, jawnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachJuice/pseuds/PeachJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy case fic in which Sherlock is much less shy about his love for dancing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A case, John!" Sherlock announced as he performed a perfect high kick and pirouette.  
He leaped across the living room like a graceful deer. 

"John!" 

"Serial killer? Unexplainable disappearances?" John guessed.

John had always found Sherlock's constant dancing adorable, but he never let on. He wondered how Sherlock might react if he told him...  
'Sherlock you are adorable when you dance.' He imagined himself saying  
'Would you like to learn?' Sherlock would respond...  
John's eyes glazed over as he imagined waltzing with Sherlock...

"John." Sherlock was shaking his shoulders 

"Jesus Sherlock, what is it?" John rolled his eyes

Sherlock's eyes twinkled  
"We have a case." Sherlock's pale hands reached out instinctively to straighten John's buttons.

"I'm not THAT thick, I got that part. What KIND of case?" John blushed as he realized that he had buttoned his shirt all wrong.

"Vampires."  
Sherlock took John by the arm and twirled him around 

"At least, that's what Geoff said."

John burst out laughing  
"Vampires? You know they were invented for crap telly, don't you?" 

"Obviously not real ones, John. That would be lunacy. But something very, very close to that." Sherlock let go of John's shirt and placed his hands under his chin as he did a split.  
Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Catch." Sherlock tossed his phone to John, who caught it with one hand.

"Read the most recent email in my inbox" Sherlock instructed him.

John tapped the screen to open the message. He was momentarily distracted by Sherlock, who had his long right arm stretched out over his right leg.  
The email read:  
'Dear Mr. Holmes,  
I have read your Doctor's blog, and admire your work. I would have never imagined, however, that I should need your assistance.  
I am concerned about my friend. A while ago, his second wife was starting to act very strange. She would assault his son that he had from his first wife, but that was nothing compared to what she would do to her own baby boy. About a month ago, my friend began to notice bite marks on his neck. His nanny told my friend that she had caught his wife biting at the baby's neck. He didn't believe her, but in the time she was telling him, they heard the baby scream. They came running, and his wife was sitting by the bed, leaning over the baby, blood dripping from his neck and over her face. I don't know what to do. I think my friend's wife is a vampire. Please help me Mr. Holmes.  
-Robert Ferguson" 

John looked up, expectantly. Sherlock had somehow managed to have gotten up, walked over to John, and finally hover over him without making a sound. John turned around to face him. His eyes were shining and his smile seemed to extend for miles. 

"This is the best news since last week, John!" Sherlock exclaimed 

John smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyesex galore

John smiled. Sherlock, who seemed so heartless to people, who got off on crimes, who could read a criminal like an open book, was really just an adorable bundle of energy. It wasn't that John would look at Sherlock and think: 'adorable', but John felt that Sherlock was vulnerable. John felt the need to protect Sherlock, despite Sherlock's protests that he didn't need 'protection'. 

"Then what are we waiting for? We can't keep Greg waiting." John replied, his grey eyes still locked with Sherlock's blue ones.

John's coat was in Sherlock's hands before John could even start for the door.   
"Sherlock...." John complained   
"I know how to put on my clothes without help, thanks." John protested to no avail as Sherlock gently zipped up John's coat.   
John shook his head and sighed.  
"Ready, John?" Sherlock's eyes searched for John's. Once their eyes locked for the second time in less than a minute, they both smiled.   
"C'mon then. Who knows what Graham might deduce?" Sherlock buttoned up his coat and tied his blue scarf into place. John almost jumped in place when he realized that Sherlock had taken his hand and was leading him out of the flat. He decided, just this once, he would go with it. He wouldn't pull his hand away, or roll his eyes. He had forgotten his gloves upstairs anyway, and Sherlock's warm fingers seemed to heat up his entire body. 

They didn't have to wait long before a cab pulled up. Sherlock graciously opened the door for John, who clambered inside. Sherlock followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is ready for some sexual tension?


End file.
